ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie
Five Nights at Freddy's (known as: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie) is an upcoming, Horror film based off the video game series of the same name. The movie will be directed by Gil Kenan and produced by Roy Lee, Seth Grahame-Smith and David Katzenbergthe. Plot Summary 5 years after the incident of the mysterious Child disappearances of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mike Schmidt, the former security guard of the pizzaria, is struggling in life with his wife Jessie and his teenage son Markus. When the Pizzeria is reopened, Mike decides to return to the place to search for his other son, Finn, who went missing. Cast Actors *Mark Fischbach as Mike Schmidt *Scott Cawthon as Phone Guy *Karen Gillian as Jessie Schmidt *Nick Robinson as Markus Schmidt *Bill Hader as Cody Moad/The Puppet *Jack Black as Finn Schmidt/Freddy *John Cleese as Emma Matthews/Chica *Andrew Hepburn as Foxy The Pirate Foxy *Matt Damon as Stuart Polman/Bonnie *Will Arnett as Marve Coope/Golden Freddy *Tom Hanks as Henry/FFP Manager *Chris Pratt as Jeremy Fitzgerald *John Cena as Fritz Smith * Harrison Ford as William Afton/Purple Guy (Main Antagonist) Animatronics (Voices *Andrew Hepburn as Foxy The Pirate Foxy *Bob West (Who voiced Barney The Dinosaur) as Freddy Faz *Cody Cameron (Why voiced Mr. Weenie) as Chica *Rick May as Bonnie *Jim Carrey as Golden Freddy *Emma Watson as The Puppet *Danny Mann as Springtrap *Keven Brighting as Toy Freddy *Dee Bradly Baker as Toy Bonnie *Jack Angel as Toy Chica *Bob Bergen as The Mangle *Paul Eiding as Balloon Boy Characters * Mike Schmidt - former security guard of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Now, 5 years after the incident, he is struggling in life with his family and is being haunted by his past at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. * Scott Cawthon - former employee of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. After the event Scott was believed to be the murderer, until after further inspection into the incident, the accusation turned out to be false. * Jessie Schmidt - Mikes wife. * Markus Schmidt - Mikes son. * Cody Moad - Cody Moad was the first victim of the murderer who died before the major incident. Possessing the puppet, he tried to stop anymore children from being hurt but failed to do so when the murderer disquised as one of the mascots. * Finn Schmidt - Finnwas the young brother of Markus who was the first child to disappear. * Ema Matthews - * Jonathan Dilworth - * Marve Coope - * Henry Coope - The owner of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and creator of the beloved animatronics. * William Afton - William Afton is the murderer who framed a few people for being the murderer (Jeremy Fitzgerald, Scott Cawthon, and Fritz Smith). Production Release the names Marketing Home media Soundtrack The Puppet Song- TryHardNinja FNAF1 Song- TheLivingTombstone Five Nights At Freddy's- FNAF2 Song- TheLivingTombstone Springtraps Break My Mind- Da Games March Onward To Your Nightmare- Da Games Its Time To Die- Da Games Tonight We're Not Alone- Ben Schuller Just Gold Nightmare-NateWantsToBattle The Finalie-NateWantsToBattle Survive The Night Die in a Fire-The Living Tombstone It's Been So Long-The Living Tombstone I Got No Time-The Living Tombstone Category:Script